People infected with HIV are at increased risk of cancer, due to AIDS-related immunosuppression, infections with other oncogenic viruses, and other exposures, such as tobacco and alcohol. This project inlcudes studies to examine cancer risk in HIV-infected persons and characterize risk factors for these infections. The project includes studies focusing on Kaposi sarcoma, non-Hodgkin lymphoma, and cervical cancer (the three AIDS-defining cancers), as well as lung cancer, liver cancer, anal cancer, and Hodgkin lymphoma. The project also includes studies of cancer cofactors of importance to people with HIV/AIDS, including human herpesvirus 8, the causative agent of Kaposi sarcoma. Several studies evaluate cancer risk in Africa, a region heavily affected by the HIV/AIDS epidemic.